spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sand's Always Yellower
The Sand's Always Yellower is the eighth episode of Adventures in Bikini Gulch, in this episode, SpongeBuck makes Pecos Patrick sherrif as he has never been one before. Characters * SpongeBuck SquarePants * Pecos Patrick Star * Hopalong Tentacles * Lots of fish. Transcript Narrator: Last time on Adventures in Bikini Gulch, SpongeBuck and Pecos Patrick got pwned by Gary, and then Dead Eye got pwned because of the power of friendship. The Krusty Kantina SpongeBuck: Order up! Finally, an order... Haven't had one in over 3 months... GOOD JOB PRIMITIVE! Fish: Who are you talking to? (Grabs patty) SpongeBuck: The fourth wall. Fish: (Walks away with a weirded out look on his face) SpongeBuck: Tell your friends! And your children! And your friends' children! And your grandchildren! And- Hopalong Tentacles: Okay! We get it, SpongeBuck! SpongeBuck: Oh, sorry. (Pecos Patrick runs inside, sobbing stupidly) SpongeBuck: Patrick! What's wrong? Pecos Patrick: *Stops crying* The meanies were mean to me! Narrator: Flashback Pecos Patrick: I would like to be a..uh...star...if... Nice men! Hobo 1: Why are you asking us? Hobo 2: Look at his head, and knock on it. (The Hobo looks at Pecos Patrick's head, and knocks on it. A hollow knock can be heard) Hobo 1: Well! Give me a penny and call me a millionare! He is stupid! Hobo 2: More than stupid, idiotically stupid. No! Idiotically stupidly dumb! Pecos Patrick: What? Hobo 1: (Grabs a trash can, and gives it to Patrick) Here is your hat. Pecos Patrick: But what about my badge? Hobo 2: (Grabs a can out from the trash can, crushes it, and tapes it to Pecos Patrick's chest) There is your badge. Pecos Patrick: Oh, boy! (Puts trash can on head, only to be showered by garbage, the can falls off too) What?! This isn't my hat! (Starts sobbing stupidly, and runs to the Krusty Kantina) Hobo 2: There goes our money. Hobo 1: Why did we do that again? Narrator: End of flashback SpongeBuck's pineapple SpongeBuck: Patrick, I am sure you don't wanna be a sherrif, it is very hard work. Pecos Patrick: I do want! SpongeBuck: Okay, uh.. (Heads outside) Hear, hear! This star will now be sherrif! All fish: (Cheer) Hopalong Tentacles: (cheers) (stops cheering) Wait, what. Pecos Patrick: Oh boy! Narrator: 3 seconds later An apocalyptic version of Bikini Gulch, similar to that of The Clarinet Crush Pecos Patrick: Yeah, do this, do that. Blah blah blah. Oh, this is genious! Why do stuff when people can do stuff for me. SpongeBuck: Patrick! Patrick! Pecos Patrick: Hey! No speaking to the sherrif until he gives you permission! SpongeBuck: (Zooms over to Pecos Patrick, takes his badge, and puts it on) (Suddenly, Bikini Gulch is not apocalyptic anymore) SpongeBuck: Sorry Patrick, you just need training. Pecos Patrick: Okay! (Grabs a treadmill, throws it to the ground, and sits on it) SpongeBuck: Yep, you need training... Trivia * The apocalyptic scene is a throwback to The Clarinet Crush Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Lists Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters Category:2018 Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:2018 Episodes